


Brave

by ShinyDixon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: (Y/n) is a teacher in Alexandria Safe Zone and she's very protective with her children,Daryl adores (Y/n) for it.She has a pure attitude, however, when the children are in danger, she goes into mother mode and does everything to protect them.





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic on my main blog: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com/  
> Sorry for eventual mistakes, but englis is not my first language.

“Open the gate!” Rick’s commanding voice echoed in the silence of Alexandria.

The noise of the gates being opened is followed by a the rumble of an engine.

Daryl Dixon just came back from another run.

Like any other day, the expedition outside the safe zone’s walls went well, however , this one was special.

A certain (h/c) haired girl gave him a very special task.

His loved one was a teacher back when dead people didn’t came back to life; and now she has a little school for all the Alexandrian children.

> _“Even if the world isn’t like before, it doesn’t mean we have to rise uneducated children“_
> 
>  

He remembered your words the day you asked to open a school in Alexandria, he loved the fact that you weren’t afraid to speak your mind.

The smile on your face and the spark on your eyes when Rick agreed with you  and decided to allow you to have a little space for teaching, were vivid on Daryl’s mind.

You were his sunshine, his ray of happiness and the person who saved him from himself after Beth’s death.

The thought to see your beautiful face in a little, made Daryl walk toward your classroom with a smile, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Rick, who choked a laugh.

He had never see Daryl this happy in the whole time they were together , unless you were right by his side.

Daryl ignored his friend’s teasing and kept walking with the big backpack on his shoulder.

He could hear the children’s laughs from the outside.

_“Damn, these little rascals are noisy”_

 

When he finally opened the door he was greeted by the sound of millions little voices calling and cheering for him.

For these little kids Daryl was an hero, and the fact that he killed zombies with a crossbow and could drive a motorbike was the cherry on the top of a cake.

Everyone admired him and wanted to be like him one day.

“Hey there stranger”

Startled by the voice behind his back, Daryl quickly turned around only to be met by the big smile on the face of his longtime girlfriend.

Smiling, Daryl gave you the backpack:  
  
“A little present for staying away from you the past two days”

(Y/n) opened the backpack and she couldn’t believe her eyes:

Inside there were paper, pens, markers, books and other school supplies.

Without thinking twice you enveloped Daryl into a tight hug, which he reciprocates bringing his hands on your waist.

“Thank you, you don’t know how much we needed this”  
“You’re welcome sunshine” he answered, giving you a kiss on the top of your head.

Suddenly you felt a grip on your white tank top:  
  
“Mrs. (Y/n), what’s in the bag?” asked a little girl in pigtails.

Crouching down at her level you smiled at her:   
  
“You see Claire, Daryl brought us some presents”.

At the word presents you find yourself surrounded by curious kids, trying to see what the presents were.

“Daryl was so kind and brought us new books and pencils so all of you can draws everything they want”.

“Mr. Daryl you’re the best!”

“I wanna be like you when I’ll grow up”  
  


“I’m gonna draw Mr. Daryl”

You noticed how Daryl was blushing, he wasn’t used to compliments.

You took his hand and you both smile at each other.

“Mrs. (Y/n)?” little Claire called you again.

“What is it honey?”  
  


“Are you and Mr. Daryl in love like the prince and the princess of the book we had read?”

“Yes honey, we are” you answered smiling at the curious little girl.

“That means that you’ll live happily ever after?”

She was so adorable, you couldn’t help but keep smiling at her.

“I hope so”

“And then you’ll have babies that will come here to play with us?”

“And that is the cue for me to go helping Rick with the supplies” Daryl quickly says, too embarrassed from the situation.

Giggling at seeing him so frustrated you stopped him.

“Be careful okay?”  
“Shouldn’t I say that?” Daryl answered with a grin.

After what seemed an eternity he finally kissed you before leaving the class at the sound of little voices singing “(Y/n) and Daryl sitting under a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G”.

Despite the good time you had teaching at these little kids, you couldn’t forget that today was the day Saviors will came to Alexandria taking half of the supplies.

* * *

 When the noise of the Saviors’ cars and vans interrupted you from your task, you decided to distract the children by reading one of the books Daryl brought in the morning.

Unfortunately, a Saviour decided to enter in your classroom for an inspection.

“Oh what do we have here?”

You noticed the scared expression on the kids face so you walked toward the intruder, deciding to stand up for the kids.

“This is a classroom, you won’t find anything here”

“Wanna bet?”

The Savior walked toward the closet which contained supplies for children such has snacks, juice, spared pencils and so on.

“Well these are not weapons but will do”

He started to take everything  he found, however you walked to him with the intention to stop him.

“These are for the children!”

“Shut up you little bitch!”

A slap resounded in the whole classroom, it was so strong that sent you to the ground while the children started to scream in horror.

“Don’t treat Mrs. (Y/n) like that, you meany”

Claire went to the Saviour, punching him on his left leg.

A big grin appeared on the man face.

He took Claire’s hand and stared down at you:

“You should teach these kids some discipline”

He brought up his arm, ready to hit the little girl who was watching the man with a scared expression.

However, before he could hurt her, you got up and punched him on the nose, breaking it.

The man fell on the ground screaming in pain, while Claire ran to you, crying.

The Savior’s screams and the sounds of the children cheering up for you were interrupted by someone entering the room.

Everybody went silent.

A big and tall man with a baseball bat enters the room, followed by Daryl and Rick.

“What the fu…” taking a look around he noticed the children so he tried to check his language.

“What happened here?”

Negan was angry, everyone could tell that.

“That little bitch broke my nose” the Savior answered with a pained moan.

“The bad guy hit Mrs. (Y/n) and wanted to hurt Claire too” a little blonde boy suddenly spoke to Negan.

You noticed that Daryl was ready to charge the man that had hurt you, however  Rick grabbed him by his shoulder, shaking his head.

As much Daryl wanted to hit that man, he couldn’t risk to worsen the situation, he decided to listen to his friend.

With a grin, Negan crouched down to his lackey’s level:  
  
“Once we get back, you’re in a real fuckin’ trouble”.

Despite the expression of horror on the Savior’s face, Negan kept smiling, looking at you:  
  
“Sorry sweetheart, I assure you that this won’t happen ever again” putting emphasis on the “again”.

After Negan and his Saviors left Alexandria you knew for sure that you won’t see that man again.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, you were sitting on the counter of your kitchen, while Daryl took care of your bruised cheek.

“I can’t believe you stood up against that guy despite he had a gun on him while you were unarmed”

“So? I should have let that guy hit a poor little girl?”

Daryl could sense anger on your voice, however he just smiled at you:  
  
“Actually I’m proud of you (Y/n)”

You smiled back at him and stare at each other in silence.

“You should’ve seen the look on the kids’ face…It was heartbreaking…inside of me I felt like to protecting them, even risking my life doing that, even if I’m not their mother”.

A sad smile made his way on your face.

Daryl knows that you wanted to start a family with him, he knew that since the time you all lived in the prison; however ,  back then, he wasn’t ready for such a big responsibility.

Moreover he saw what happened to Lori and he didn’t want to lose you the same way.

But now you both have an house in Alexandria, and even if the Saviors kept  coming for supplies he knew that here in Alexandria, with him, you and all the members of the group that you both call family,  your child will be safe.

And after what you did today, he was 100% sure of what he was going to ask you.

“You know (Y/N)…this house is too big for just the two of us”

“ Daryl? Are you trying to say what I’m thinking you’re going to say?” you asked, looking at your boyfriend with your eyes wide open.

“Yeah, I mean, if you want to…of course the first thing I wanted to ask you was to marry me…but I couldn’t find a ring so this other thing will do”.

Giving you a quick peck on your lips he kept talking:  
  
“(Y/n)…I want a baby with you…do you want to give me the honor to become a father?”

Smiling you brought your hands on his cheeks while you lean down to kiss him.

What started with a chaste kiss became more sensual, while Daryl’s hands went under your tank top.

“Why…we don’t try….right….now” he tried to say between your passionate kisses, however he didn’t wait for an answer.

He lifted you up from the kitchen counter, your legs on both of his sides while you wrapped your arms around his neck.

You kept kissing and giggling while he walked you both into your shared room, ready to start a night full of passion and love.


End file.
